Amos del Viento
by Diezella
Summary: Él con su arrogancia, su terquedad; ella con su inteligencia, la confianza en sus habilidades. Ambos podían poner el mundo a sus pies si lo querían, sin importarles si debían pisotear a todos en el trayecto; algo así como un dúo peligroso, digno de temer; eran los amos del viento. [Recopilación de One-Shots]
1. Muerte instantánea

**N/A:** Hello everyone! Bueno, por si no quedó claro en el summary, aquí voy a subir una serie de one-shots basados en el ship JetxWave (a falta de ideas para hacer un longfic de ellos), con distintas temáticas, géneros y eso. Así que espero que les agraden mis historias *3*)/

Yall' know, estoy abierta a cualquier tipo de crítica constructiva, y guardo en el fondo de mi complicado corazón cada comentario que me hacen, así que no duden en dejar sus reviews, por lo más mínimos que sean :') Ok-ok-ok, los dejo con el primer one-shot.

Título: Muerte instantánea

Canon/AU: Human!AU.

Rated: ¿K+?... No sé en qué categoría cae esto x'DD

Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort.

Disclaimer: Sonic y sus personajes propiedad de SEGA/Sonic Team.

* * *

 **Muerte instantánea**

* * *

Increíble era pensar en que una simple mancha de café en la mesa pudiese significar tanto para Wave, al extremo de mantenerla con su vista fija en aquel punto durante tanto tiempo. La había estado estudiando minuciosamente, una y otra vez, sin aburrirse; como si se negase a abandonarla.

Se sobresaltó cuando el otro apoyó una taza con fuerza frente a ella, derramando un poco de su contenido y tapando la mancha a la vez. Wave la tomó entre sus temblorosas y descubiertas manos, restándole importancia al hecho de que se estuviese ensuciando en el acto, e insistió en sorber el café aunque estuviese hirviendo.

Jet arrastró la silla contra el suelo y pateó el desorden bajo la mesa, sacando a flote su falta de modales y su posible fastidio interno, para luego sentarse frente a ella; y con mayor razón —y altanería— Wave siguió bebiendo.

Había solo un plato en la mesa para ambos, en el cual Jet iba dejando panes ya endurecidos y uno que otro, que sería recogido por el más afortunado, con raspados de mermelada.

Se llevó la comida a la boca, ignorando lo dolorido que habían quedado sus labios al quemarse de tal forma, masticando sin ganas y luchando para no verlo a los ojos.

Si todo lucía de por sí gris, el entorno se volvió el doble de opaco cuando se reventó sonoramente la bombilla de la sala, quedando a oscuras todo a su lado izquierdo.

Ese cuchitril de apartamento era un autorretrato de sus actuales sentimientos.

Había demasiado silencio, tanto así que lo escuchaba tragar y hasta masticar, y oía sus propia respiración perturbada. Le asustaba, le angustiaba, pues había estado toda una vida familiarizada a que hablasen tantas voces interrumpiéndose entre sí, a que resonasen con sorna carcajadas masivas por toda la casa, a que parlotease la televisión con el mismo noticiero a pesar no tener espectador alguno...

Extrañaba el bullicio, los gritos y peleas, aunque éstos la hubiesen enfermado y corrompido al punto de hacerla gritar también. No soportaba el silencio.

Y eso, el silencio, le arañaba el orgullo mucho más que el hecho de que estuviese comiendo pan en mal estado.

Aunque quizá no se trataba del orgullo...

Se puso de pie, porque lo había sentido: dos golpes sincronizados, en su pecho y garganta. Se tambaleó al enredarse con el desorden bajo la silla, e intentó zafarse y huir, pero él la detuvo con sólo hablarle.

—Wave —nombró él, y ella podría haber jurado desconocer aquel tono en su voz.

Le surgió ir rápido.

Ella había sacado su pie del tirante de mochila que la retenía, pero él nuevamente se interpuso en su propósito.

—¡Wave! —Había llegado hasta a ella, haciéndola reaccionar al sujetarla de los hombros.

—¡No! —Se desgarró la garganta con semejante alarido, y no quiso hacer un mínimo esfuerzo por controlarse.

Lo encaró, incluyendo a su palidez; los tintes de cólera que pintaban su expresión neutra; y sus orbes celestes que la escaneaban intrigados.

Wave no emitió sonido alguno, sólo apretó los labios y dejó que su llanto le empapara las mejillas, al antojo de su conmoción. Estaba segura que no era la primera vez que él la veía en esas condiciones; así de débil, llorando.

—¡Escu...!

—No, no quiero. No quiero nada, ¡nada! —Movía la cabeza de lado a lado, pero sin intentar soltarse.

Soltó unas cuantas lágrimas más, mirando a la nada; buscando algo particularmente especial para ella, en la nada.

—¿No crees que ya es mucho berrinche?

¿Berrinche? ¿¡Berrinche!? Si se lo proponía, aumentaría los caudales de los ríos con su llanto, para desafiarlo y demostrarle que sí había razones para llorar.

Todo su interior temblaba en el acto que se sorbía la mucosidad que había traído su llanto, y sus dedos se socorrían entre ellos; asustados de esas manos que seguían pegadas en sus hombros. ¿Acaso iba a sacudirla? ¿Amargarle el alma todavía más? ¿Pegarle alguna bofetada?

Con el paso de los años, le había tomado miedo. Miedo le causaba verlo respirar en son de fracaso, o de desesperación, pues no tenía reparo en alzar la voz, desquitarse a golpes o a tomar los decisiones más dementes; egoístas y racionales.

No siempre había sido así, y esas actitudes habían permanecido enterradas en aquella época que, siendo un trío imperfecto, los Babylon Rogues estaban perfectamente bien; era algo así como la perfección en lo imperfecto.

Pero no había tiempo para análisis, de buscar la manera para salir adelante; tampoco. Sólo le quedaba aferrarse a su sentimentalismo recién nacido, negarse a pensar y morir enterrada en el desasosiego.

No importaba si era ilógico, si era tonto; porque era una tristeza que nacía del alma, de ésas imposibles de ignorar.

Muy bien: le tenía miedo a su líder y el trío ya no era perfecto... Es más, ya ni siquiera eran un trío.

Si seguía así, le esperaba un futuro de sumisa, de maltratada; donde no pudiese seguir respondiendo a los gritos de Jet y se rebajase siempre al llanto. Ese sería su futuro, pero se le había inundado el cerebro con lágrimas, y ya se había estropeado ... Sólo quedaba llorar.

Llorar y soportar a su líder por cuenta propia, sin Storm.

No supo qué intentó hacer el otro, pero ya estaba hecho; cuando movió el desorden de cosas bajo la mesa con su pie, pateó cierta mochila y de ésta se derramaron rings por todo el piso.

Wave bajó la vista, atraída por aquellos tintineos traicioneros, quebrándose de inmediato al ver cómo no uno, sino varios, estaban tocando sus zapatos.

—¡Nooo! —Se sentó y alargó el sonido durante la mayor cantidad de tiempo que le permitiese su dolorida garganta, hasta desvanecerse en sollozos.

Aun con las manos cubriendo su cara, su cara de cobarde; su cara de inútil; y esparciendo todo el maquillaje que no había podido quitar en días, sentía la insistencia de los orbes celestes de Jet traspasar aquella barrera.

—¿¡Por qué lo trajiste!? ¡Te dije que no lo hicieras, no lo quiero! —pateó los anillos.

—¿Y con qué crees que vamos a sobrevivir, eh, idiota? —se limitaba a contestar, con una actitud que no hacía sino que pareciese exento del problema, y que no hacía sino enojar aún más a Wave.

«Idiota», resonaría en la cabeza de la mecánico, de manera agresiva.

—¡Preferiría poder seguir con él a tener tanto dinero! —remontaba ella.

Lo miró desde su posición temblorosa; y él sólo se había cruzado de brazos.

—¿¡No vas a decir nada!?

Él apretó los dientes, y la miró por largo rato.

Ella se preguntó en qué podría estar pasando por la mente del chico. ¿Su patética imagen; una vagabunda destrozada? ¿Las ganas que tenía de marcharse? ¿El dolor que sentía uno cuando se le manchaba el orgullo?

—Wave. —Nombraba desde su aparente indiferencia—. Sabes que no fue tu culpa...

La chica rió, pero sus desabridas carcajadas perecieron con rapidez en su lengua.

—¿Y de quién si no? —Jadeaba, inclinándose y dejando que su enredado cabello le tapase el rostro—. Podría haber tardado un poco más cortando toda la seguridad, pero no... ¡Fui tan estúpida que tuve que apresurarlos a todos!

—Wave.

—Sí —continuaba su monólogo, aferrando sus dedos a una cabellera púrpura que había perdido el brillo que lo caracterizaba antes—, no era nada del otro mundo, era el doble de trabajo pero nada que no pudiese descifrar...

El llanto parecía no dar tregua; sus ojos no parecían tener intención alguna de detener su lagrimeo.

Los recuerdos la envolvieron, y se vio en el lugar de los hechos; y parecía tan real... Estaba el mismo dolor de cabeza que llegaba cuando se trataba de dejar de respirar y hablar; la angustia, como si hubiese una cuenta regresiva moviendo su cuerpo; y hasta estaba la altanería con la que movía sus dedos en sus aparatos tecnológico, presumiendo de su inteligencia... La cual había parecido morir allí.

Le nació la necesidad de retroceder el tiempo; de no haberse confiado tanto de sí misma; de haberle dado un último abrazo a Storm...

—Wave.

Las sirenas de policía habían sonado a lo lejos, atraídas por el rumor de una alerta de seguridad que no había podido ser cortada, y entre la neblina de la madrugada y sus apresurados movimientos, todo el trío acordó huir.

Parecía estar todo en su memoria; el resonar de los disparos, las chispas saltando de las tecnologías estropeadas y las órdenes agresivas de Jet; todo, menos aquello que falló, que los hizo fallar; que se llevó a Storm.

Se le volvió a comprimir la garganta.

—O quizá no soy tan buena —se forzó a admitir—, quizá haya alguien que planee los robos de su equipo y los mantenga a todos con vida.

—No seas tonta, ya pasó...

Decía la verdad, la realidad; sin ningún esfuerzo aparente por consolarla o apaciguar su histeria; detener la manera en que se estaba destruyendo.

Clavó sus ojos con ira en él.

A ella podía destruirla, pero no podía restarle importancia a algo como la pérdida de Storm; no iba a tolerárselo.

—¡¿No te duele, acaso?!

—...Todos sabíamos que podría pasar esto, a cualquiera de nosotros —persistía, con una lentitud que sonaba extraña con su voz.

—¡Nunca nos había pasado algo similar! —Siempre habían sido los mejores, inigualables; pero a ella le dolía soltar aquel título.

—No deberíamos atascarnos en esto.

Por primera vez, Jet hablaba como un líder, con madurez, seriedad y tomando en cuenta lo que era mejor para el grupo... Pero Wave no estaba en condiciones de halagarlo.

—¿Cómo es que piensas en dinero aún con todo lo que pasó? —embestía, pero luego, una imagen llegó a su mente—. ¡Oh, claro...! Tú no eres un asesino.

Él abrió los ojos, y clavó su asombro, su perplejidad, en ella.

—¡Wave! —Esta vez sí la regañó—. No sigas, mujer...

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —Volvió a llorar—. No pude cubrirlo. Lo dejamos solo, y no podemos volver. Ya no.

Con aquel inicio de llanto desgarrado, admitió oficialmente que había perdido la vergüenza. Si era de niña pequeña atascarse en un problema, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

Pero es que se trataba de Storm, se trataba de su culpa.

Pensar en que todos los años que lo tuvo junto a ella no había hecho sino humillarlo, discutir, malgastar el tiempo... Y ahora, sólo le quedaba el recuerdo del quejido que había soltado cuando impactó la bala en él... Eso, sumado a la mancha de café que él había derramado la misma mañana del fatídico hecho; por la cual, además, Wave lo había regañado.

No volvería a tenerlo nunca, y eso dolía.

Ahora sólo estaba Jet, que la miraba distante y no comprendía su mar de emotividad.

Y también estaba ella, un alma encadenada a un hecho nefasto que le había absorbido toda la vitalidad del cuerpo. Estaba condenada a vagar sola, desde aquella muerte instantánea que había sufrido al ver la vida resbalarse con lentitud del cuerpo de su compañero, la cual se le repetía en todo momento y en cada lugar, con cada cosa que hiciese, como si se tratase de otro tatuaje en su piel.

Se enderezó, se fregó los ojos y alejó los cabellos de su cara.

Suspiró, tiritando en el acto.

La incertidumbre cayó sobre ella, pues Jet la había levantado de las muñecas, con ese tosco agarre que no la trataría de manera especial a pesar de su situación, de su sufrimiento.

—Lo extrañaré —comenzó Jet, calmado, realmente calmado; como si hablase de algo realmente importante para él—, al igual que tú. Será diferente sin él, pero...

Se engancharon sus miradas, y por primera vez no había prisa, ni vergüenza, y aceptaban el contacto con delicadeza.

El celeste y el cobalto danzaron, uniéndose, entendiéndose, hablándose.

A pesar de todo, estaban juntos.

Él la rodeó con fuerza; era una de las pocas veces que lo había hecho. Ella siguió llorando en silencio, moviendo los brazos por su espalda con torpeza, como si no supiese abrazar y estuviese buscando la mejor postura para abandonar tanta emoción.


	2. Insomnio Estrellado

**N/A:** Hmm, creo que esto logró convencerme, sí, un poquito uwu

Rated **:** K

Genre: Romance.

AU o Canon: Canon de Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, bajo el headcanon de que los Babylon podrían haber conservado las Arcas del Cosmos (pues al final sólo fueron a desconectarlas, y no mencionaron que querían hacerlas desaparecer).

 _~ Intento fallido de Fluff dedicado a Sughey~_

* * *

 **Insomnio Estrellado**

* * *

En el camino al edificio no hacía sino arrastrar las piernas, doloridas después de una de sus habituales carreras nocturnas; la única idea que rondaba por su cabeza era la de cuán bien le sentaría una cerveza, un gran plato de comida, alguna película por la tele y luego, un duradero sueño que durase hasta el próximo medio día.

 _¿Quién diría que las carreras amistosas junto a Sonic serían iguales —o hasta peores— a las competencias contra él?_

El calor del establecimiento salió a recibirlo cual abrazo mediante el aliento de la calefacción, que le envolvió de pies a cabeza y lo acompañó durante su uso del ascensor y toda la caminata hasta su asignado apartamento. Apenas llegó, descargó sus pertenencias y se sentó a la mesa. Estaba Storm junto a él, sirviéndole comida y preguntándole una que otra cosa. Y no, no estaba enfadado, pero no era como si tuviese muchas ganas de hablar.

Arrastraba los utensilios contra el plato, se le resbalan al cortar y hasta fallaba en pinchar la comida.

La carrera le había absorbido hasta la más recóndita gota de energía —de buen humor, también—, y para cuando acabó la comida ya no quiso la cerveza, y cuando se levantó de la mesa ya no quiso ver la tele.

Dado el aviso a Storm de que intentaría dormir, salvándose así de su hostigoso servilismo, cargó su Type-J hasta llegar a su cuarto y dejarlo contra la pared. Ni siquiera prendió la luz, y no lo necesitaba; hace unos cuantos días había descubierto que, si se echaba en el colchón y corría la cortina de la ventana, se adentraba en la habitación toda la pasión nocturna de Future City. Era un espectáculo extraordinario que no podía ser más perfecto para él; todo era tan bohemio, con esa oscuridad que podía ambientarlo de una manera tan impecable en medio de una fiesta, con la música retumbando el piso, las luces de colores traspasando el vidrio, y hasta llegando a sentir el humo de los cigarrillos; todo era tan elegante, con los diseños de esos edificios —minimalistas— y automóviles —voladores— que lo ubicaban en una realidad futurista; todo era tan deportivo, con esas luces de neón que le recordaban a las señales de las pistas de carrera, y por eso era que recostarse en el colchón era tan satisfactorio como estar en una eterna competencia, en infinita unión con la adrenalina y la velocidad.

Se elogió tras darse cuenta de que era el mejor escogiendo los sitios de hospedaje para el grupo.

Colocó ambos brazos tras su cabeza, sin despegarse de la increíble vista. El líder suspiró en medio de su agotamiento, aliviándose sólo porque no habían planes últimamente. A pesar de haber sufrido aquella decepción con el Babylon Garden, el hecho les había sentado bien de algún modo, puesto que ahora se encontraban en medio de unas pequeñas vacaciones. Días de fiestas, noches de fiestas; alcohol y música infinita en aquella ciudad que jamás dormía. El sabor de los tragos y el olor a cigarrillo nunca los abandonaban del todo.

Quizá la única afectada era Wave, o algo así había notado. _Y no era como si estuviese fijándose en ella más que lo habitual, no._

Acordarse de ella le fue dañino, y de inmediato se sumergió en una vergüenza total al recordar cómo habían estado interactuando durante los últimos días; él se había vuelto torpe, dudoso de sí mismo, y —cuando estaba lo suficientemente desesperado por retomar su autoridad— actuaba de manera agresiva. Era como si ya no pudiese verla igual que antes, y eso que lo único que había cambiado era...

 _No, no iba a decirlo. Se negaba a retomar el tema._

Pero... ¿por qué le había tomado tanta importancia a la supuesta nave, a esa leyenda antiquísima, a las Arcas del Cosmos? ¿Se había enamorado de ellas o qué?

No la entendía, ni a ella ni a su repentino estado melancólico; decaído. _Y por lo mismo, pasaba a decirse que la belleza se encontraba en lo desconocido._

Con el tema ya en mente, dejó colgar su brazo y lo pasó por debajo de su cama, donde debiese estar la caja con las cinco piedras, las cuales no deberían volver a estar cerca de la isla flotante nunca jamás; y se alteró cuando, por más que moviese el brazo, no lograba tocar nada.

Se bajó de la cama y se agachó a mirar, y no, no había nada.

La duda le ganó al enojo en su interior, y avanzó con los pasos igual de exhaustos hacia el cuarto de la golondrina. El mundo entero corría peligro si ella las había arrebatado, y planeaba hacer algún extraño experimento, como habituaba. _¿Acaso nunca entendía?_

No espero casi nada antes de adentrarse en el cuarto. ¿Tocar antes de entrar? Esa regla no corría para él; único y absoluto líder. Había empujado la puerta, sin saber qué esperaba encontrar, pero no vio nada excepto una habitación muy ordenada —tanto que parecía que nadie la estuviese ocupando—, una lámpara encendida y soledad absoluta. Había dejado de hacer el mantenimiento de las Gears y hasta sus propios proyectos de mecánica, supuso.

Caminó hasta quedar en el centro, buscando cual tonto, bajo tanta oscuridad y su clara ausencia.

Estaba muy rara; y claro, no era su problema, pero de todos modos... Se preocupaba por ella.

Sólo un poquito.

Giró en sus talones, sin creer que había estado a punto de entrar gritando y dispuesto a arrebatarle el maletín sin cortesía alguna, cuando ni siquiera había podido hablarle sin morir en el intento alrededor de la semana. Estuvo a punto de irse, hasta que, entonces, se percató de que el ventanal deslizable que cual conducía al espacioso balcón, no estaba del todo cerrado, y por el pequeño espacio que había se adentraba una molesta corriente de aire. Llegó y lo abrió un poco más hasta que cupo su cabeza y pudo asomarse. Miró a ambos lados; a la derecha, se mecía con el viento la ropa desde sus colgadores; y le costó bastante darse cuenta de que aquello, en la izquierda, casi irreconocible por la oscuridad del lugar, era Wave.

Y en un segundo, el desgano, la ira, pasaron a convertirse en deslumbramiento.

Desde su ubicación, salía el aire tibio proporcionado por la calefacción a pelearse con el frío que amenazaba con entrar al departamento, y se sentía raro al tener la espalda aún tibia mientras el viento le lamía la cara y alborotaba las plumas. No reaccionó, a pesar de lo molesta que se había vuelto aquella sensación; se mantuvo pasmado con su imagen. Estaba inclinada y apoyando los brazos en el barandal; con la ropa que había usado todo el día, los mismos jeans y los mismos zapatos; una manta sobre sus hombros y cerca de sus pies, seguramente frío, había un café. La miró por largo rato, como esperando a que hiciera algo; no sabía en particular qué, si acaso quería que se moviese, notase su presencia o girase para que Jet pudiese verle la cara. No sabía qué hacía allí, enfriándose, pero era un hecho que la estaba observando con la misma expectación del que mira algún acto de magia; como si estuviese flotando, como si estuviese cubierta de llamas sin quemarse, como si estuviese emanando brillos, destellos, fuegos artificiales; y en cierto modo, lo estaba haciendo... O al menos, así lo visualizaba Jet.

Su sola presencia ya era magia para él.

Y se veía tan mágica, simplemente quedándose en la misma posición y guardando, a veces, las manos en sus bolsillos. Y se veía tan preciosa, con sus plumas tan largas e ignorando su existencia, perdiendo por algún sitio, por algún rincón de la neón metrópoli, su azul mirada.

No había expresión ya en el rostro de Jet. Ni sonrisa ni llanto, ni enojo ni duda; su cerebro concentrándose en ella, y sólo en ella. El frío había contagiado todo el cuarto, pero él seguía allí, embobado, idiotizado. Llegó a preguntar qué hacía ella, a tales horas de la madrugada, contra tal frío y sin ninguna ocupación aparente...

Él quiso aclararse la garganta antes de hablar, pero eso de seguro llamaría su atención, y no quería tener sus brillantes y grandes ojos puestos encima suyo hasta que estuviese listo. Se decía, se prometía, hablar al terminar una cuenta de tres, pero quién sabe cuántas veces realizó la cuenta, se acobardó y repitió el procedimiento, por quedarse hipnotizado con su imagen y no querer despegarse de ella.

No quería que nadie arruinara el momento, cancelase la clara melancolía de los lentísimos pestañeos de la chica. Si alguien iba a arruinar aquella explosión de los sentidos, aquella obra de arte, sólo podía ser ella; —en secreto— dueña y señora del mundo del halcón; pues sólo con su imagen había descubierto que existía algo llamado belleza, y sólo en su cobalto mirar había encontrado aquello llamado vida, emoción, sentimiento; algo que lo llamaba, lo tentaba, y era como un enorme diamante expuesto ante él.

Y quiso hablarle otra vez, pero se le había pegado un odioso nudo en la garganta, algo que le hacía temer.

Se atrevió, aceptando su derrota y el hecho de que apenas las ondas sonoras tocasen sus tímpanos, la hermosura de aquella silenciosa expectación perecería.

—¿Wave? —Había sonado más dudoso, más intrigado, que enojado; perfecto.

Ella giró a verlo, pero no alteró su posición.

No tenía puesto su habitual pañuelo blanco, y en la cima de su cabeza había un desorden de partiduras que daba origen a un desarreglado flequillo.

—¿Es el microondas, verdad? —Se masajeó las sienes para regresar la cabeza al frente—. Ugh, no tengo ganas de arreglarlo ahora...

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Alzó una ceja—. Sólo quería... Eh... —Volvió a su anterior estado de asombro cuando notó que, tras su femenina figura, se extendía un perfecto paisaje de edificios, colores, luces; todo haciendo deslumbrar a la golondrina, y remarcándola tan bien como si ella fuese la protagonista y única merecedora de la perfección en el mundo—. ¿Qué haces tú acá?

Ella giró y caminó hasta quedar frente suyo, sujetando las puntas de la manta sobre su pecho. La miró, y por la tenue luz de la lámpara de dentro, se fijó en que no expresó sentimiento alguno al mover la ventana, cerrándola. Él subió una ceja, presionó el seguro y la deslizó antes de que ella se fuese. Habiendo retirado su mano él, ella la deslizó otra vez, y éste volvió a abrirla.

La oyó bufar y regresar a la baranda.

Él la imitó, cerrando tras suyo la ventana.

Se apoyó a su lado, con la misma inclinación. No había sino edificios de color negro, alumbrados o por las coloridas publicidades o con la luz de las ventanas que él percibía como pequeñas por culpa de la distancia, que brillaban de distintos colores; celestes, amarillas, rosadas. Abajo, en las autopistas, brillaban los focos neón, las señales de tránsito, las luces de los automóviles con ruedas, y en los tubos que estaban unos metros más arriba, volaban ágiles los últimos diseños aerodinámicos de éstos mismos.

¿Qué podría estar mirando ella?

Entre temblores e ira interna por sentirse así de vulnerable por alguien, la miró, y se sorprendió al hallarla sosteniendo su cabeza con el dorso de su mano, jugando distraída con la yema de sus enguantados dedos y perdiendo una decaída mirada entre éstos; contorneada por una luminiscencia color azul. Eso significaba que no estaba analizando nada en concreto... Y no era que ser la mecánico y la que armase los planes significase estar pendiente del trabajo a toda hora, pero...

Estaba curioso, eso.

—¿Y tú qué? ¿Qué tienes? —Preguntó Jet, mascullando la mayoría de las palabras por verse presionado a sonar amable.

Ella conectó ambos pares de ojos brevemente, antes de negar de manera tímida y enderezarse.

¿Qué se creía? ¿Que por que no tuviesen mucha confianza no podía contarle algunas de sus cosas? ¿O mínimo hacer el intento por formar un lazo más profundo donde no lo había?

No había para qué negarlo, se notaba triste, o al menos, acongojada. Y si se estaba haciendo la muda y la distante para provocarlo, ya vería lo que le esperaba. ¿Por qué simplemente no hacía responsable por causar tantas cosas dentro suyo y ya? Pero no; ¡tenía que hacerlo sufrir, tenía que ponerlo nervioso y tenía que hacerlo sentir mal por no saber comenzar conversaciones!

—¿Y bien? —insistió, cruzándose de brazos.

Ella acudió a mirarlo, y él sintió como si el fuego de su cuerpo se hubiese extinguido, como si ella hubiese caído de las alturas, y los destellos, los fuegos artificiales, hubiesen muerto.

Algo danzaba en su expresión apagada, algo que se resistía a confesar por alguna razón...

—¿Qué hubiese pasado si...?

La vio subir la cabeza hacia el cielo, y a pesar de la oscuridad presente, Jet notó en sus pupilas un brillo especial; el que murió al mismo tiempo que cuando cortó sus palabras..

—¿Si...? —la incitó a seguir.

Wave suspiró y perdió la mirada en algún sitio de la ciudad.

—Sólo me preguntaba qué hubiese sido si la nave hubiese realmente funcionado... Sin crear un agujero negro y eso.

Mantuvo sus ojos en ella.

—¿Y por qué te preocupa eso?

—Pienso en... —alzó su mano y comenzó a mover los dedos en una danza preciosa, lenta; como tejiendo sus encantos y creando todos esos destellos que tanto lo cautivaban—. Pienso en todo el espacio... Todo eso que estuvimos a tan poco de explorar... ¿Te imaginas, perderte entre toda esa negrura; llegar a... quién sabe, lo desconocido, lo que no se quiere conocer; seguir a esas estrellas que aquí no brillan porque las luces las extinguen?

Jet subió la vista y era cierto, no había ninguna pinta de brillo en los cielos, sólo oscuridad.

—Todo eso que pudimos descubrir... Responder todas esas dudas que dejaron los escritos de las ruinas... Cumplir los deseos de nuestros antepasados... Todo eso está arriba.

Su voz había pasado a ser un susurro, una entrecortada voz que al tocar su más íntimo deseo, temía arruinarlo.

—¿Y para qué querrías cumplir un deseo que no es tuyo? —Intervino—. Tenemos de todo aquí, estamos perfectamente bien. Hay tesoros, hay paisajes, hay carreras... Mobius no es tan aburrido como parece, Wave, hay cientos de cosas que de seguro no podemos ni imaginar.

Ni se dio cuenta cuando había subido el tono de su voz, por lo loca que sonaba la idea la mecánico y su ímpetu por anularla, pero a la chica no pareció atemorizarle. Ella mantenía aún la frente en alto, observando el cielo, acomodando la manta sobre sus hombros.

—Tesoros, tecnología, otros mundos...

—Idioteces.

—Hmm, sé de lo que hablo, y es obvio que no podrías comprenderme. —Wave se cruzó de brazos y ladeó la cabeza.

Recién allí se dio cuenta de que estaba comenzando a tratarla de manera grotesca, y se mordió la lengua, como castigándose.

—Veo tu punto, pero no entiendo... ¿Para qué?

Era peligroso, demasiado. Sin contar el agujero negro, perderse en algo como en el espacio, algo tan desconocido y temido, era adentrarse en un infinito donde no sabrías qué te esperaba; la muerte, otras realidades...

No era que fuese cobarde, pero arriesgarse de esa manera era bastante tonto.

—¿No eras tú el ambicioso, también?

—Esto es distinto —se defendió—. Además, si tu propósito fuese serle fiel a nuestros antepasados, tendrías grabado en la cabeza el mensaje final, que es no jugar con lo que está fuera de tu alcance...

Y sí, era cierto, podía que ella no fuese dueña del universo; pero al menos era acreedora de su mundo interno. Pensó en el panorama de su cuarto, cuánto le gustaría mostrárselo y así compartirlo con ella. Intentaba imaginar cómo se vería de celestial su figura contorneada por tantos colores, su risa resonando por el exceso de alcohol y su cuerpo ralentizado, la mirada perdida y las manos aferradas a las sábanas mientras todo daba vueltas.

Jet suspiró ante la idea y se inclinó contra el barandal.

—¿Cuál es tu propósito, a todo esto?

—Ninguno.

Volteó a verla, serio, con los ojos entrecerrados. Wave no duró mucho antes de comenzar a sonreír tímidamente ante sus sospechas.

—Bueno, verás... ¿Uno debe aprender de sus errores, verdad?

Jet asintió, algo dudoso.

—¿Siempre buscar más allá? —Sonrió, batiendo las pestañas.

Volvió a asentir.

—¿Ser más ambicioso con uno mismo?

—¡Que sí!

—Pues, si ellos fallaron y no pudieron sostener la nave, no veo porqué yo no pueda intentarlo, hacerle unas mejoras y...

—¿¡Qué!? ¡No! ¡De ninguna manera! —Frenó a gritos sus ideas; y ella frunció el ceño y bajó la vista, quizá sintiéndose regañada, o no valorada.

Una cosa era soñarlo, imaginarlo... Pero estar haciendo el intento, la práctica, era demasiado. ¿Acaso no pensaba en lo horrible que sería que el grupo se separase? ¿Tuvieran algún tipo de complicación y quedasen exentos de cualquier ayuda? ¿Perderse cual hormiga entre toda ese colosal abismo?

 _¿Acaso no sabía lo mucho que le dolería no volver a verla jamás? ¿Separarse de su voz, su imagen, su tacto?_

Sólo olvídalo, ¿quieres? —resopló—. Concentrémonos en lo que tenemos y ya no sueñes tan alto.

—¡Argh! ¡Tú no entiendes! Si lo intento ya no sería solo un sueño, quizá podría funcionar y...

—Escucha —se enderezó, haciéndole frente a su emocionada mirada—, no estamos hablando de si puedes o no, de si funcionaría o no. Sé que lo lograrías, estoy seguro; pero lo que yo digo es que ya no nos arriesguemos. ¿Para qué quieres más, si no tenemos ni la mitad de todo lo que podríamos sacar de aquí?

Wave ya no pronunció sonido alguno, sólo regresó a su posición y ocultó su mirada de él.

—Oye, no puedes enojarte por algo así —gruñó.

Se agachó a recoger el café que por poco derramaba con el pie, y bufó antes de intentar acercarse.

—No lo entiendo... Estamos perfectamente aquí, no necesitas nada más... Están las fiestas, tesoros, salidas en la tele, contratos millonarios... —contaba con sus dedos—. Hay fama, dinero de sobra, gran reputación... Yo opino que estamos bien.

—Tú sólo hablas por ti.

—¿Yo? Yo tengo todo eso, mi velocidad, mis riquezas... —Cómo deseó poder verla mejor, en la oscuridad, y que sus siguientes palabras impactaran de lleno en ella—. Tengo a Storm y, con mayor razón, te tengo a ti.

Ella giró a verlo, con los ojos brillantes.

—¿O no? —dijo Jet.

Wave dio lo que fue el segundo suspiro de la madrugada.

—Pues sí...

—Será mejor que vayas adentro, y ya déjate de amargar por idioteces. —Intentó jalarla del brazo a la par que se pasaba una mano por las plumas, cual gesto originador de paz, cual calmante.

—No —se zafó—, tú vete, yo quiero quedarme aquí.

—¡No seas taimada, mujer! —volvió a tomarla—. Escucha —la miró a los ojos, a lo más profundo de aquellos ojos que parecían brillar aún en la oscuridad—; si yo tuviese la posibilidad de elegir entre quedarme en una caja de arena, contigo, o recorrer los cielos, con el miedo de perderte... Escogería la primera, y tú deberías hacerlo igual.

Silencio.

La imagen se volvió estática, y fue mejor así porque semejante belleza no era digna de procesar en unos cuantos segundos; se necesitaba más.

Mantuvieron una contacto visual que significaba miles de caricias que no podían surgir debido a la falta de confianza, por el mutuo nerviosismo que experimentaba al verse. Incontables sensaciones, promesas, revelaciones se podían inferir de una simple mirada fija y un par de palabras. Quizá ella captó el mensaje oculto tras esa declaración, o así esperaba él...

Tres pisos abajo, en la cuadra de al lado, comenzó a sonar un ritmo de electrónica que logró despegarlos.

Se mantuvo aguantando la respiración, con las mejillas ruborizadas y el corazón pesado; y había hablado tan en serio que Wave se sonrojó de igual forma. Pero ante aquella tibieza que surgió entre ambos no hizo más que entrar en pánico; no estaba acostumbrado a tanto cariño.

—¿Qué tanto me ves? Hace frío, entra de una vez —gruñó, y la empujó levemente para adentrarla al departamento.

Ella caminó delante suyo, con pasos flojos y perdidos como si no quisiera avanzar, y él se vio en la obligación de tapar la ventana con la cortina, para que Wave no viese la injusticia provocada por las luces artificiales que no dejaban brillar a las estrellas, y así no se viese incitada a armar planes peligrosos, y le naciese en el pecho a Jet el miedo de perderla.

Se quedó en el marco de la puerta, sintiendo unos ojos clavarse en su espalda, negándole la salida.

—Ah, por cierto... —giró, encontrándose con lo que era una pequeña sonrisa y unos ojos entrecerrados con quién sabe cuáles intensiones—. Dame las Arcas del Cosmos, sé que tú las tienes. Te queda prohibido acercarte a ellas desde ahora. —Jet extendió su mano hacia ella.


	3. Anhelo

**N/A:** No estaba muy segura de publicar esto... Está bien rarito y eso, pero necesito subir mis ideas para ir avanzando, así que ni modos ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ La verdad es que me entretuve escribiendo este fic y este género, con Pink Floyd de fondo y todo x''DD Espero que les guste.

Rated: T, por menciones de violencia y temas sexuales.

Genre: Horror, Romance

AU/Canon: Human!AU.

* * *

 **Anhelo**

* * *

No había idea más brillante que fingir estar dormida para que, llegado alguien al cuarto, te ignorase y no notase el hecho de que te habías pasado toda la tarde llorando a lágrima tendida, ¿verdad?

Y así lo hizo Wave, esperando que Jet, tras recogerle el cabello y darle una que otra caricia más cariñosa que las habituales (creyendo que ella dormía, y él sería el único testigo del acto) no la tomase en cuenta por aquella vez y la dejase sola. Sí, pensó que así conseguiría algo de paz, que al quedar todo en silencio sólo estarían ella y su mente... Pero, quizá no recordaba qué tipo de lugar era su cabeza; rebosante de ira y de una terrible impotencia; y en menor medida, _saltando por ahí,_ pensamientos que parecían más los alaridos de un demente que simples pensamientos.

En sus mejillas aún se hallaba el húmedo rastro de aquella explosiva emotividad que ahora llevaba dentro suyo, y parecía ajena; como si alterarse de tal forma no fuese una característica suya. Y se le hacía extraño, como si nunca antes la hubiese tenido, _o quizá jamás la había tomado en cuenta._

Respiraba con dificultad, pero al menos ya no temblaba. No le gustaba ese estado suyo, no le gustaba perder; tampoco desconocer cuántos suspiros tenía que botar para que aquella esquina —no sabía exactamente cuál— de su cabeza parase de pincharla con el recuerdo de lo sucedido.

El asunto era que, para su muy mala suerte, el único _—¡debía ser el único!—_ en darse cuenta de todo, de sus intenciones, artimañas, y, superando en gravedad todo lo anterior, _su mal;_ había sido el más imbécil de todos... Y éste ya no estaba dispuesto a caer más en su juego.

Así pues, Storm lo sabía todo y lo peor era que se creía poseedor de algún nuevo tipo de autoridad; dedicándose a seguirla y vigilarla, y a intervenir en sus asuntos cuando él lo estimaba necesario. Furiosa al respecto, no podía recurrir a Jet por temor a que Storm la delatase, así que ante cada acción del chico sólo podía morderse la lengua, envenenarse con la rabia que emergía de sus entrañas y permitirlo con la cabeza gacha.

Sin embargo, el permitirlo no era sinónimo de aceptarlo. Le había denegado el acceso a su taller, a sus herramientas, a pasar mucho tiempo sola y a entrar a la cocina sin su supervisión. ¿Acaso no parecía el ser más exagerado de todo Mobius? ¡Era increíble! _Aquello podría respaldar su idea de que el loco no era ella, sino él._

Horas antes, luego de que Wave se hubiese negado, una vez más, a acatar aquellas restricciones, la había encontrado en su taller, y como a él no le había gustado para nada la euforia que le hacía temblar las manos al revolver su caja de herramientas, como buscando algo, la había regresado de un empujón a su cuarto para encerrarla. El tiempo fluyó y el mediodía se vio convertido en una cálida noche de verano, donde Storm había alcanzado a verla amarrarse un collar de perlas al muslo y, explotado el pánico dentro suyo tras la visión, la había bajado a la sala a cenar; con agarre severo y el expresión preocupada.

La chica seguía rememorando los hechos cual película cuando, al mismo tiempo en que se destapaba la parte superior del cuerpo por el espantoso calor de aquella madrugada, llegó a su mente el detalle del collar de perlas; ella sólo estaba poniendo en práctica uno de sus métodos para ver si acaso servía como herramienta de estrangulación, y como conejillo de indias, había usado su muslo; no sabía qué era lo horroroso de aquello.

Aunque no recordaba exactamente lo que la había conducido a hacerlo...

Unido a tal acontecimiento, estaba la visión de lo que había causado su llanto, y era que al ser encerrada en la habitación, él la había empujado con su tremenda fuerza y ella había terminado estrellándose contra una cómoda, que volcó los objetos de su superficie, y entre éstos, cayó al suelo un joyero de porcelana que guardaba sus piezas favoritas. El muy maldito lo había roto, y la incontable cantidad de cosas que guardaba allí habían salido desperdigadas por doquier. Había llorado demasiado; al punto de que le había empezado a doler la cabeza y se había malgastado la voz. Pero no había servido de nada, pues sus ojos cristalizados no habían causado ni pizca de pena en el enorme chico, y éste no había caído en su truco.

Se giró boca arriba, y tras haberse aburrido de estar tanto tiempo con los ojos cerrados, despegó los párpados aun con la oscuridad bañando todo alrededor.

Entre sus lentos parpadeos, intentaba ponerse a tejer un plan que tenía, como rasgo distintivo, involucrado al torpe grandullón; cómo podría acabar con él, maneras de manipularlo o si acaso podría dejar la situación a su propio beneficio. Luego, quiso entrar en su mente y adivinar qué planeaba hacer después, porque sabía que no podía estar bloqueando las puertas o manejando lo que ella tomaba todo el tiempo. ¿Iba decírselo a alguien? ¿O esperaría inútilmente que la situación mejorara? Su estrategia no sería eternamente efectiva, pues Wave aún contaba con la privacidad de su mente, donde él jamás accedería.

Ya no le tenía ni pizca de cariño a él, ni respeto a la gran cantidad de tiempo que llevaban conociéndose; la sospecha era más grande, y ahora que la había descubierto lo veía como un posible enemigo que sólo esperaba para atacar.

Suspiró, sin importarle que Jet la escuchase esta vez, y lamentó en el alma cada uno de sus anillos y aretes perdidos. Los buscaría cuando amaneciese, se decía; pero su emotividad interrumpía y salía con que el daño iba mucho más allá de eso. Bufó con rabia, y estuvo a punto de concretar una idea —seguramente retorcida— en su cabeza, pero un sonido captó su atención. Un ronquido, corto y profundo, que sonaba muy cercano a ella.

Jet se había dormido.

No supo porqué, pero se maravilló ante el suceso. Se hincó entonces en la cama, abandonando por fin el sofoco de las cobijas, y extendió su brazo hasta dar con la lámpara de la mesa de noche que estaba de su lado.

Él yacía acostado de lado y como no se había recogido el cabello, adivinaba que lo que en aquel momento era una cabellera esmeralda esparciendo su hermosura por las almohadas, despertaría siendo un total desastre. Rió ante la idea, y sacudida por una ternura que le hacía brillar los ojos, se acercó más a él. Se veía tan angelical así de tranquilo, con una expresión neutra y su pecho bajando y subiendo con lentitud. No hacía falta alejarle aquel par de mechones que se le habían pegado el rostro para saber que era guapo, y mucho. Por lo mismo le encantaba; además de contar con uno de esos pocos rostros masculinos que conservaban su virilidad a pesar de sus rasgos finos.

Estaba feliz de que, incluso con sus defectos y choques entre sus personalidades, fuesen pareja... o algo así; puesto que si no lo fuesen, no estarían compartiendo la misma habitación, y mucho menos, la misma cama.

Mientras más se acercaba Wave, más deseo le producía su imagen. Y era que se había visto tan tentada que tuvo que acariciarlo, con los dedos temblorosos y mordiéndose el labio inferior, como no queriendo perturbar su descanso. Y era que sentía como si sus ojos quisiesen salirse de sus cuencas ante aquel torso desnudo, consecuencia de aquel cuerpo que había pasado de ser el de un niño; delgado, pálido y saludable en los inicios de su adolescencia, al de un adulto joven; más ancho, esculpido y trabajado, frente a sus propios ojos. Y a pesar de eso, su cariño por él seguía ahí, y parecía que, de ser un chiquillo irrespetuoso con las rodillas peladas por tanto caerse, a un joven que aparecía cuando le daba la gana y sólo quebraba su burbuja de silencio para dar órdenes, había pasado un simple soplo de viento.

Lo conocía hace tanto, y aún podía admitir con un poco de ternura que seguía siendo el mismo por dentro; obstinado y arisco, y siempre deseando ser el centro de atención. Pero bueno, estar enamorada de él incluía amar también sus imperfecciones, así que no le nacía la necesidad de quejarse.

Otra de sus características como enamorada, era que no se tenía permitido a sí misma hacer muchos gestos cariñosos. Encontraba aquello tan patético e infantil, y lo máximo que se permitía hacer, era poner caras raras cuando nadie pudiese verla; una que otra sonrisa deforme de la cual se burlaría luego. Nada de suspiros de esperanza ni mariposas en el estómago... lo que le ocurría a ella era que le hervía la sangre de los dedos por tocarlo.

Sí, sus fantasías con él estaban muy pero muy alejadas de una boda romántica, o quizá un lindo paseo tomados de las manos; pero prefería que todo aquello quedase resguardado _—por el bien de todos_ _—_ en su mente.

Y así fue cayendo de pensar en lo adorable que era de pequeño, a relamerse los labios ante la perfección de su cuerpo. Y ahí estaba el choque, la energía que le hacía temblar las manos y las tentaba a recorrerlo entero... Y así fue cediendo, y cuando había trazado una linea con la punta de sus dedos desde sus pectorales hasta el comienzo de su abdomen, él se movió. De seguro lo había despertado.

Su corazón se contrajo notablemente, y tuvieron que pasar varios segundos antes de darse cuenta de que él sólo se había girado, dándole la espalda, y seguía en el séptimo sueño.

Quiso rezarle al cielo por perdonar su ansia y darle otra oportunidad.

Antes de seguir fantaseando con él, decidió bajarle la intensidad a la luz para no volver a arriesgarse.

Cuando regresó a su lecho, chocó de lleno contra su espalda, y allí, extasiada, fascinada, comenzó a degustar con la yema de sus dedos la espalda del chico a su lado, y, como ella jamás aprendía la lección, aprovechó de saborear especialmente las partes en que se le marcaban ciertos músculos. Se apegó más a él, subiendo un brazo por encima de su cuerpo hasta dar con una de sus manos; sus increíbles manos de hombre, tan toscas y grandes, diferentes a sus propios dedos.

Pegó su nariz a su nuca, y su desordenado cabello esmeralda le hizo cosquillas en la frente. Si inhalaba lentamente, obtenía del rincón más puro ese perfume, esa fragancia masculina e incomparable que la volvía loca.

Ella se sobresaltó, soltando su mano y alejándose de él cuando éste se acomodó en la cama, quedando boca arriba; ella sabía que la nuca era uno de sus puntos sensibles.

Volvió a recostarse de lado, acariciando las sábanas como si fuesen sus labios; si volvía a hacerlo una vez más, despertaría definitivamente.

No sabía hasta qué punto podía uno querer a una persona, pensaba como atontada. Su situación con él era inexplicable, era algo así como que el único consuelo a sus pesares lo hallaba en el celeste de sus irises, y a la única cosa que le tenía respeto _—y temor;_ y más respeto— era a su voz, cuando replicaba hacia _—y contra—_ ella, causándole por dentro un manojo de emociones, y comenzaban a ser tantas que ya la ponían nerviosa.

Su piel, su voz, sus labios; la ponían tan deseosa de su tacto, al punto de que le hervía la sangre y la ropa se transformaba en un estorbo. Dentro suyo despertaba una necesidad masiva, inaplazable, de tenerlo encima suyo haciéndola llorar del placer. Ya se lo imaginaba, ambos cuerpos exudando la misma lujuria, envueltos en un delicioso abrazo donde cortaban sus besos sólo para no morir de asfixia, y seguían aquel vaivén que les dejaba mariposas en el vientre y las sábanas bañadas en sudor.

Su piel, su voz, sus labios; actuaban como se les antojaba y la pisoteaban si querían. Sin saberlo, la escupían, la gritoneaban, la humillaban. Él resaltaba sus puntos débiles y podía hablar aun hiriéndola en el proceso... Y estaba bien, eso le gustaba.

Su piel, su voz, sus labios; deseaba que se la comiera viva, sí, que sus dientes recorrieran cada fibra de su cuerpo mordisqueando a su antojo, dejando marcas y sacándole sangre. También, que poco a poco, mediante pellizcos, borrara la palidez de su piel y la reemplazase con oscuros pero bellísimos moratones. Que sin control alguno le gritase, la golpease, le jalase el pelo. Estaría dispuesta a recibir cada una de sus patadas y puñetazos, por el simple hecho de que lo amaba.

Su piel, su voz, sus labios; deseaba rompérselos a bofetadas. Se la pasaba imaginando con el día en que le mordiese la boca, mascándole la carne sin piedad. Luego podría recorrer su cuerpo con sus uñas, de una manera tan intensa que llegase a enrojecer su piel y a quemarlo de cierta forma; ni el rastro de sangre que dejaría sería capaz de calmar su ansia. Deseaba hacer sufrir al muy maldito, provocarle dolores tan infernales que le hiciesen desmayarse, soltar lágrimas, suplicar pidiendo perdón... Así como el muy infeliz lo hacía con ella.

Era cierto, ese jodido imbécil se pasaba de la raya. Él no era nadie para hacerla sufrir así. Él no merecía sus lágrimas, el dolor de su corazón, los temblores de sus manos.

La trataba cual muñeca de trapo, humillándola, haciéndola callar, zarandeándola a su gusto y estrellándola contra las cosas... O al menos, así la hacían sentir sus crueles palabras. Él no lo sabía pero lo que podía ser un simple insulto, o un mínimo rechazo a sus gestos, pasaba a ser una tortura asfixiante para ella durante días; donde no hacía sino rememorar la rabia de sus ojos y llorar hasta inyectarse el rostro en sangre.

Sí, se desesperaba al saber que ella no era del todo perfecta para él. Sabía de las múltiples chicas que solían rodearlo, de sus amoríos de una noche que caducaban apenas el sol salía, y de todos esos roces que ocurrían bajo los carteles neón de los bares, únicos cómplices de aquellas desesperadas maniobras que buscaban liberar el deseo carnal que encerraba el cuerpo... Y no era como si ella no hubiese hecho lo mismo varias veces durante la relación con alguno que otro desconocido que hallase por ahí, pero era algo más...

Se miraba al espejo, y comenzaba a jalarse los cabellos púrpura; a veces le daban ganas de cortarlo, o quemarlo, sintiendo curiosidad en cuánto dolería que se le incendiase el cráneo. Miraba sus preocupantes ojeras, que iban y venían; sus sonrisas que no perduraban, y esas expresiones en su cara que se transformaban con mucha facilidad. Enojo. Tristeza. Impotencia. Euforia. _Un nuevo sentimiento que le implantaba la necesidad de pelearse o provocar a la gente._ Se miraba su cuerpo desnudo, delgado y todo mordisqueado por él.

¿Qué faltaba, pues, para complacerlo?

Era un reverendo idiota, todo por hacerla dudar de sí misma.

Y por lo mismo lo amaba, como a nadie antes.

Lo destapó por completo, y entre sigilosos movimientos sobre un colchón que rechinaba, se sentó sobre su pecho. Después bajó a su abdomen, donde quedó a indiscretos centímetros de tocar su entrepierna, y debía hacer fuerza con los muslos para no caer sobre él, porque no cabía duda de que terminaría despertándolo por cargar su peso.

La imagen era mágica, especial; sus gruesas pestañas descansaban inmóviles sobre su rostro y su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido; de seguro estaba soñando cosas muy dulces. Wave contempló sus jugosos labios entreabiertos, su manzana de Adán resaltando de su cuello y los diferentes tatuajes que surcaban su piel.

—Jet —dijo en voz alta, pero se corrigió—. Jet —susurró esta vez, sintiendo un especial cosquilleo al sentir cómo toda su identidad era controlada por su boca. El último sonido, su particular letra "t", le pegaba y despegaba la lengua del paladar, provocándole una lujuria increíble.

Comenzó a repetirlo un par de veces más, sin saber que había comenzado a frotarse encima suyo, por consecuente, a _acalorarse_. No sabía qué tipo de hormigueo le comía la entrepierna y el estómago, pero no quería que parase. En cuestión de minutos fue tanto el sofoco, que volvió a su lado de la cama para quitarse la ropa interior y regresar a su anterior posición, a seguir masajeando su entrepierna con la vista perdida entre su cuerpo.

Desde su punto de vista, yacía durmiendo un joven que se le hacía delicioso.

Y tan delicioso se le hacía, que tuvo que inclinarse hacia adelante y apoyar sus manos al lado de su cabeza, para obtener una vista más detallada.

Ese idiota, ese ángel...

Ese endemoniado bastardo, ese celestial príncipe...

Respiró pegada a la piel de su cuello, y allí lo obtuvo, la gota de dulce miel que derramó el vaso y detuvo la mano que iba descendiendo en dirección a su propia intimidad. Y fue allí que reconoció aquello que era lo verdadero y único que quería de él, en un recóndito lugar de su cuerpo, en el olor a su carne y la sensación de su sangre fluyendo dentro suyo, como llamándola.

Entonces llegó a ella la chispa, el toque, el traicionero beso de aquella idea que había nacido suelta, floja, improbable de ocurrir, y que ahora tomaba cada vez más forma.

Ya no daba más. Ya no aguantaría más.

Si una de sus fantasías debía salir a flote, la más destacable era la de llevarlo, en sus brazos, amablemente y lleno de dulces besitos, a su propia muerte. Esa idea la descontrolaba, la excitaba y alegraba de sobremanera.

Había ideado varias formas de hacerlo, ya fuese con la colaboración de algún tipo de droga o pastilla que lo encerrase por siempre en el mundo de los sueños, lo envenenase rápidamente o lo intoxicase de a poco. O quizá podría amarrarlo de brazos y piernas, y golpearlo a su antojo.

 _¿Qué sería más ameno para su degustación? ¿Verlo dormir así de tranquilo durante la eternidad, verlo ahogarse al vomitar con su sangre, enfermarse lentamente... o ver su expresión cambiar con cada golpe?_

También había estado pensando en apuñalarlo, en abrirle lentamente las tripas y cortar uno a uno los tendones de sus extremidades.

Se le encendió la ampolleta al recordar aquello, y se estiró para sacar algo bajo su almohada, con la lentitud que se sacude uno cuando está a punto de hacer algo muy importante, algo que no debe estropearse.

Era una cuchilla, y su hoja yacía envuelta en un pañuelo que retiró con cautela. En su costado, tenía grabado nada más y nada menos que su nombre, "Jet", en dorada letra cursiva. Era un simple regalo de una mafia aliada.

 _¿Qué mejor que morir por el filo de un cuchillo que tiene grabado tu nombre?_

 _¿...Como si hubiese sido creado para provocar tu muerte?_

Wave comenzó a acariciar el frío metal con la vista perdida entre la garganta de su querido líder; sumándose las pupilas dilatadas y la sonrisa traviesa que se aguantaba de ampliarse en carcajadas. Y así recorrió con calma lo que era el filo, y el costado tan prolijamente pulido. Saboreó con el tacto las letras impresas, también.

Había tenido buenas ideas, pero algo como eso, nunca.

Podía entrerrárselo allí mismo en medio del pecho, sacarlo y tener otra oportunidad de clavarlo en algún otro sitio. Despertarlo del dolor y ver su rostro estupefacto ante el estallido de carmesí que inundaría todo.

Sonaba espléndido ver sus cejas tiritar del miedo.

Podía, también, deslizarlo de lado a lado en su cuello, o enterrarlo hasta el fondo; verlo escupir, expulsar ríos de aquella rojiza maravilla. O _—es que era que las ideas no se le acababan—_ simular una decapitación, y cortar uno a uno los hilos de carne que unían su hermosa cabeza de su precioso cuello; deleitándose con la sensación, el sonido, la textura del acto.

Su respiración había cambiado. Se tragaba el aire mediante bocanadas tremendas, pero algo no le permitía recuperar su ritmo natural, y yacía toda dolorida, abrazando sus dedos a la cuchilla. Abría la boca, inspirando con fuerza, pero no ingresaba nada a sus pulmones, y éstos habían comenzado a arder.

Sed. Tenía mucha sed.

Se alejó el cabello de la cara y recorrió el cuchillo con más ímpetu. Reveló una amplia sonrisa, tan amplia que le hacía doler el rostro; estaba en su punto de éxtasis, allí sin poder respirar y con el objetivo fijado en el muchacho dormido.

Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, de saciar su ansia, su mal, su sed; pero a su mente llegó una idea aún más seductora...

Guardó el cuchillo bajo su funda, y regresó a sentarse en su abdomen.

Miró sus manos, tatuadas de color rosado, sus dedos finos y sus uñas largas. Podía darles un mejor uso que atornillar tuercas y complacer al miembro de su líder. Vio la piel de su cuello, blanca, virgen de marcas. Si tan sólo pudiese lamerla, morderla, arrancar uno a uno los pedazos de carne, estaría danzando junto a los ángeles en su paraíso.

Un paraíso donde reinaba él, su líder; Jet, _su Jet..._ Pero no estaba precisamente con vida.

Tocó con la yema de sus dedos su piel, pensando en que podía ubicarlas de tal modo que al apretarlo, estaría asfixiándolo. Así, alzaría con sus mismísimas manos los hilos de los que pendería su frágil vida.

¿Quién tendría el control entonces? ¿Quién mandaría allí? _¿Quién sería el líder?_

Él, ya no.

Lo ahorcaría hasta ver su piel tornarse morada y sus ojos lagrimear. Hasta arrancarle segundo tras segundo la vida, comprimiéndole los pulmones al sentarse en su pecho.

Tuvo que limpiarse con el dorso de la mano , puesto que se le había hecho agua la boca y la saliva le escurría por todo el mentón.

Se emocionaba como si de arte, música, una belleza celestial estuviese hablando... _Y lo estaba._

Abría los párpados hasta su máxima capacidad, y por consecuente, sus cejas se alzaron también; quería tener la mejor vista posible. Ubicó, temblorosas y tímidas, sus manos sobre su cuello. Estaba tibio. Su dedo corazón quedó posicionado, inconscientemente, en la vena que delataba su pulso. Era como si ambos corazones se estuviesen uniendo, y ambos estuviesen rebosantes de alegría; él, enterrado en sus sueños, y ella, cumpliendo su utópico deseo.

Su propia respiración se anuló, y comenzó a llenarse de nervios. Su corazón parecía un tambor en crescendo; haciéndole saltar los demás órganos a cada golpe, haciéndole vibrar la garganta para que soltase un desgarrado gemido, de volumen mínimo. Era un momento importante para ella.

Le dio las últimas caricias y envolvió su cuello entre sus palmas, sin ninguna fuerza. Entonces, él se removió, primero sacudiendo la cabeza y luego moviendo los brazos, despertando de su sueño. Soltó un largo quejido. Luego se sentó, quitándose el cabello que le tapaba la cara. Abrió los ojos, enrojecidos por el sueño, y la miró a ella, aún relajado.

—¿Wave? —se frotó un ojo—. ¿¡Wave!? —repitió alterado, al percatarse de sus frenéticos sollozos.

Ella estaba hincada, y escondía su cara tras sus manos.

Lo sintió moverse en el colchón y acercarse a ella, gateando, hasta quedar al lado suyo. La llamó varias veces, con su voz de recién despierto; haciéndole notar que incluso somnoliento se interesaba por ella.

Wave insistió en su postura, en sus sollozos, en hacer que su cuerpo temblase como gelatina.

Frunció el ceño al sentir sus manos, cálidas, pegarse a sus hombros.

—¿Querías dormir conmigo? ¿Te peleaste con Storm o algo, no?

Ella deshizo la barrera visual, dejando expuesta una expresión vacía, triste, que se negaba a hablar. Juntó sus brillantes orbes azules con los de Jet, y pestañeó varias veces; gesto que usaba tanto como para quedar impune de alguna cosa, como para no soltar más lágrimas.

Soportó unos cuantos gestos más de su parte, como un leve empujón y un dedo que le picó la mejilla como para hacerla reaccionar. Y ella seguía inmóvil, atrapando su lástima; alimentando la enredadera que brotaba en su interior con sus pensamientos negativos, la cual le recordaba, con cada espina que se incrustaba en sus tripas, que había fallado. Que había perdido.

Se vio sorprendida cuando Jet la atrapó entre sus brazos y la devolvió a la cama. Él apagó la luz, se deshizo de algunas sábanas y la dejó dormir en su lado. Pronunció algunas palabras, le dio algunas caricias...

Wave no escuchaba, ni sentía.

Su mente solo pensaba en que, definitivamente, usaría el cuchillo.


	4. Lucero

N/A: He reescrito parte de la historia y cambiado el título, porque recuerdo haber hecho estas dos cosas apresurada e inconforme; tanto así, que me arrepentí y siempre quise corregir esto, y lo hice... Y me gusta más ya que este título abarca de un tirón toda la historia.

Rated: T(+16), por el tipo de lenguaje, temática de drogas y violencia.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Es AU!Human, otra vez...

Bueno, todo este fic nació porque los dos últimos libros que tuve que leer para la escuela trataban de adolescentes y sus problemas con las drogas. Eran entretenidos (? xD Ah, y Pink Floyd, mucho Pink Floyd C:

* * *

Lucero

* * *

Hacía frío. Parecía que había llovido, y sólo podía quedarse con el "parecía" porque le faltaba la mitad del cerebro... o eso sentía.

El mundo giraba, temblaba, cambiaba de forma; hacía de todo con tal de hacerle imposible el ubicarse bien.

Las calles yacían mayormente oscuras, cargando una sensación húmeda. Había una que otra luz de neón por ahí, separadas entre sí, y éstas le molestaban tanto como si tuviera al mismísimo Sol apenas a un metro suyo; le incineraban la piel, los sesos.

Arrastraba su pesadísimo ser por el asfalto, y era increíble que le pesara su cuerpo porque incluso él sabía que había perdido peso, una cifra preocupante de peso, y aún así le costaba encontrar el balance entre los talones y la punta de los pies. A sus pasos en falso se le sumaba que, ya fuese porque o le habían comprimido el cuello o su cabeza había crecido, su cerebro reaccionaba agitándose con el más mínimo movimiento, revolviendo aún más la licuadora en donde se había metido la ciudad.

Faltándole algunas de sus ropas, pareciendo un cadáver en vida y escupiendo su propia sangre, andaba; y pensar que horas antes había salido con los bolsillos a reventar del dinero, con sonrisa y todo, además de una botella en mano combinando perfectamente.

Se había metido en una pelea _—sí, algo así tuvo que haber ocurrido—_ y al estar tan embobado con consumir tantas cosas, es que no pudo defenderse.

 _Qué asco_ , pensó de sí.

Apestaba a mil tipos de alcohol, se cubría con tres mil residuos de distintas drogas y se había empapado entero con el vil perfume del fracaso.

 _Había salido perdiendo._

No más dinero ni ganancia, no más escondites, rebeldía; sólo huesos rotos, estornudos con su sangre y una sensibilidad idiota, _¡cómo se llegaba a ser sensible a algo tan delicado como la luz!_

En medio de sus alucinaciones, sin poder recurrir a su fuerza bruta porque la droga le había puesto a dormir hasta los puños, se escapó al cruel exterior, manto de la noche; hallando, serena y deseable, la luna.

Una luz calmada, de redondez adorable.

Un farol en medio de su locura.

Y entonces, su corazón de drogadicto tosió su nombre.

 _"¡Wave!"._

Una hora, mínimo, había tardado en calmarse el remolino que las muchas sustancias, tan abusadas por él, le dejaron en la sangre. Luego de aquello pudo ver mejor, aunque sólo por un ojo. Aprovechando esta instancia apresuró el paso, y siguió a la luz, siempre a la luz hasta llegar a una gasolinera, para casi desplomarse en una cabina telefónica cercana.

Levantó el teléfono con la mano que tenía el anular roto, y con la otra, más enérgica pero temblorosa, marcaba los números que su memoria dictaba lenta y tortuosamente. La llama de su ira seguía latente; y aumentaba al verse en un cuerpo tan débil, muerto, incapaz de marcar bien un botón cuando por dentro quería apresurar las cosas.

Lo mismo había ocurrido cuando vio como le propinaban el dichoso ataque que por poco lo mató: por dentro se agitaba el cuerpo fuerte que una vez tuvo, y en el exterior un frágil esqueleto se dejaba romper; y su alma observaba cómo se rompía lentamente, desde el rincón del fracaso.

Entre número y número había una eternidad de tiempo. Mil noches con sus estrellas, y mil días con sus blancas nubes.

Pudo finalizar, ¡resultó maravilloso terminar por fin!; pero, ah, la voz no le había funcionado del todo bien. Átona, dolida, rasposa. Cuando se esforzaba por repetir las palabras, peor sonaban, y hasta descendían de volumen... teniendo que cortar por la vergüenza que sentía al ser incapaz de hablar. Allí era cuando le daban ganas de romper los vidrios de la cabina o sacarle las teclas al ya mencionado teléfono, pero su ira era un invitado imprudente en su cuerpo.

Era tan indispensable que lo hubiesen entendido de la otra línea, pero su cuerpo picaba, la espina dorsal le bailaba, recordándole que no podía hacer nada más; nada más que quedarse con las ganas de romper los vidrios de la cabina.

Se alejó entonces hasta sentarse en el piso, en un rincón que quedaba protegido de los goteos del cielo por el techo de la gasolinera, en el costado más oscuro y olvidado de la estación.

Apoyar la cabeza en la fría pared le sirvió de mucho. Estaba casi tan fría como toda su anterior vida... y decía anterior porque desde ese momento, pensaba dejarla atrás. Ahora se preguntaba dónde mierda estaban sus socios, que le habían jurado lealtad un tiempo atrás; dónde estaba el dinero de sobra que tuvo alguna vez, y cuándo acabaron su etapa de gloria en las fiestas y el buen vivir; un dulce trago de alcohol, _un par de viajes a la luna,_ una identidad de lo más independiente...

Se sentía sucio, asqueroso, putrefacto.

Había muerto varias veces aquel día, y otra más al pensar en lo idiota que había sido, en cómo había terminado. La vergüenza volvía a picarle de nuevo.

El único guante que tenía se llenaba de la sangre que fluía de su nariz cada que se limpiaba.

Sólo allí descubrió que estaba perdido, solo, abandonado en un mundo hostil; y por lo mismo, había hecho la llamada.

Algo corría por sus ojos, algo así como un llanto. Un llanto de muchacho con el orgullo herido, un llanto de quien se da cuenta de que no es inteligente, no; de que todo había resultado ser un espejismo producido por —de seguro— los atractivos vapores de la droga.

No era nada, no era nadie.

No tenía nada, y no tenía a nadie.

Allí, comenzó a llorar, pensando en que mejor era morir a pasar por ese revoltijo de emociones; por esas marcas en su piel y esa sangre que no dejaba de llegar a su lengua. Su llanto era mudo, aunque él quisiese destruirse la garganta a gritos, y se sintió rechazado por el mundo; como si la noche y su oscuridad lo dejasen a un lado y le prohibiesen sollozar, porque no querían saber nada de él, de un miserable como él, de un idiota como él.

A sus mejillas llegaba un viento mojado, que lo refrescaba pero de una forma espeluznante; si no le habían entendido en la llamada, el frío lo mataría y así moriría de todas formas, sin tener que mover un dedo como para buscar un arma o pastillas; el universo había firmado que la lluvia lo ahogaría con sus brisas. Nunca había sentido algo como eso, no era una tranquilidad pero tampoco la ira que siempre lo llenaba. Se le iban entumeciendo uno a uno los músculos, pero él los dejaba, pues estaba más pendiente de lo que ocurría en su cabeza. Dictaba tantas cosas al verse en el borde de la muerte; todas las cosas que siempre quiso decir y jamás se animó a pronunciar estaban allí, golpeándolo... Y es que si hubiese agradecido las cosas a la gente que se lo merecía, y amado en su momento por quienes sentía un amor sincero, no estaría así de mal.

Ah, pero el orgullo siempre lo había puesto por delante, ¿verdad? Eso mismo lo había hecho callar siempre, y quizá ya era muy tarde.

Intentaba imaginarse su final de manera distinta, quizá hubiese muerto con una reputación mejor o en una vejez rodeada de lujos; en vez de perecer por los errores de su adolescencia. También se imaginaba qué hubiese sido de él si, en un pasado bastante lejano, las cosas hubiesen sido distintas. Si hubiese apreciado, cuidado y amado aquello que ante sus ojos valía la pena...

 _Wave_.

Ya no quería saber más de ese nombre, porque era tanto el sentimiento que pensaba en llamar rápido a la muerte, con tal de no aceptar su error, o de que ya no se lo repitiesen más.

Le comenzaba a entrar un sueño extraño, era un cansancio enorme que le cerraba los ojos y le apretaba los músculos. Para colmo, el frío le tendía una cama con mucho cuidado y se esforzaba en hacer que aceptase su invitación.

Lo único que lo mantenía despierto era el grito de su consciencia, y el nombre que no lo dejaba en paz.

 _Wave_.

Un ronroneo se escuchó por toda la calle, y de alguna manera logró convencerse que no era efecto de la droga. Éste mantuvo su atención prendada, y la tristeza lo dejó por apenas unos segundos. El sonido fue ascendiendo en volumen, e incluso estuvo muy cerca suyo, como besándole la frente antes de cesar.

Sus ojos yacían cerrados con fuerza, y se dejó intimidar por otro particular sonido que se le hacía familiar de algún modo.

Goteos.

Silencio.

Silencio, ¡imbécil y sepulcral silencio!

—¿Jet?

Su voz le sobresaltó el alma, de una buena manera, pero, como parecía arrastrar tanta preocupación detrás de sí le apretaba de culpa la garganta entera.

Abrió un ojo, el ojo bueno, y la miró.

El sonido que le había acercado resultó ser emitido por sus zapatos, y detrás de ella vio que el emisor del ronquido era una motocicleta. No estaba maquillada, y su ropa tan desacorde entre sí que supo que se había vestido con lo primero al alcance, luego de recibir su llamada.

Estudiaba su cara con tal emoción que parecía que no la hubiese visto en siglos, y es que cada cruel noche con sus tristes estrellas habían sido un siglo sin ella... Sin sus lindas pero fruncidas cejas que acunaban su dolor por él, sus apasionantes ojos, y ella, toda ella, de pies a cabeza. No supo cómo pudo aguantar tanto sin ella.

El batir de sus pestañas se veía casi de la misma forma drogado o no; una mariposa oscura hacía una pirueta, para tomar con sus patitas la piel de su párpado y destapar un vitral que dejaba sin aire, que conducía la luz enviada por su alma para proyectar figuras en el cielo.

Ahora proyectaban tristeza.

Si le encargase recolectar cada estrella del cielo, cada grano de arena de los mares, por su perdón, lo haría. Para que el filtro de sus ojos se cambiase de pena, lamentación ajena, y volviese a ser del fiel respeto que tuvo antes, haría lo innombrable. Pero quizá en el sentido físico estaba perdido, lleno de sangre y moratones, cojo, tembloroso y con una palidez anémica; nadie podía querer a alguien que luciese de tal manera.

Dentro de sí tembló algo, no; tembló todo al pensar en que ya no existiría un perdón, ni un cariño, en que ya no podía nacer amor después de tantos sustos que le había hecho pasar. Se imaginó nuevamente aislado de su lado, de su voz, sus labios... _de su amor._

Conectaron en lo que fue una intensa mirada, pero él no vio en ella más que pena; asquerosa pena.

Le temblaron los labios y prefirió cerrar los ojos, dejar la cabeza caer nuevamente; si se iba a echar a llorar era mejor morir tras aquello.

Ella botó un suspiro, y con su alta estatura, como si de una benevolente diosa se tratase, ocupó la cerámica junto a él.

Ella se había girado para quedar de frente a él; quizá por sus heridas, por su horrible estado... Pero él no se aguantó. Supo que mil años de su anterior vida no eran nada como un segundo mirando sus ojos, y terriblemente asustado, se aferró a su pecho.

Se desmayó en su pecho.

Murió y resucitó ahí mismo, en su pecho.

¿Podía ella seguir queriendo, _amando,_ a alguien como él?

¿Acaso lo seguía haciendo?

El par de segundos que sufrió en la incertidumbre, llorando sin lágrimas y avergonzándose de su aspecto, tomaron un sabor peor que un "mal viaje"; los cuales murieron apenas ella tocó su cabeza en son de caricia, pero con una delicadeza extrema; y él volvía a sentirse como un esqueleto ya roto hace cien eternidades.

Un letrero viejo comenzó a zumbar, amenazando con apagarse; y bajo él ocurría un intercambio mágico, Jet le pintaba su arrepentimiento en la camiseta con la sangre de su nariz, sus heridas y sus labios, mientras ella dejaba que su perfume, más poderoso que cualquier otra droga, le concediese calma.

Como si ya pudiese morir en paz, relajó todo su cuerpo y se dejó caer, siendo la voz de la chica, hablando periódicamente cada cierto tiempo, lo único que le hacía querer seguir con vida.

Sí, aquella voz que siempre clasificó como molesta, hastiado de tanto oírla en sermones y regaños, había sido la razón por la que no muriese esa misma noche.


End file.
